


To jest to, co jest

by MarikaSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, Hedgehog John, M/M, Otter Sherlock, Otter and Hedgehog, Polski | Polish, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaSnape/pseuds/MarikaSnape
Summary: Krótka opowieść o wydrze Williamie i jeżu Jerzym z lasu nad Tamizą.





	To jest to, co jest

**Author's Note:**

> Oczywiście trzeba wyjaśnić, co to jest. Jest to zaliczenie z tamtego roku na jeden z moich przedmiotów na studia (tak, wiem że to któraś już praca, ale nie moja wina, że johnlock/moje autorskie shipy są tak inspirujące). Jest to bajka, ponieważ takie było zadanie. Praca została bardzo dobrze przyjęta. Od siebie powiem, że jest to któreś opowiadanie Doyle'a. Na pewno oglądałam ekranizację GRANADY. Patrząc na tytuł, to było świeżo po 4s. Zmienione imiona, żeby nie było aż tak oczywiste. I chyba tyle. Miłego czytania.

Nora wynajmowana przez dwóch miłych dżentelmenów u borsuka — pana Ternera — była położna w najkorzystniejszym miejscu w lesie, a dodatkowo okolica była doprawdy urokliwa. Skromne, lecz wygodne oraz eleganckie mieszkanie znajdowało się w samym centrum społeczności leśnej, niedaleko rzeki, którą mieszkańcy przed laty nazwali Tamizą.

Wokół dużo się działo: zwierzęta czerpały z życia jak najwięcej. Spotykały się w kawiarniach lub na znanej każdemu Dużej Polanie, aby dyskutować o sprawach dnia codziennego. Bawiły się w przyzwoitych klubach i zaopatrywały w rzeczy, które były im niezbędne, na pobliskim straganie. Jak to się często zdarzało, oczywiście tam można było zdobyć najwięcej informacji i usłyszeć zabawne, ale i nieraz niepokojące plotki.

Pan jeż Jerzy Brejw opuszczał właśnie niewielki, urokliwy lokal prowadzony przez starszą mysz — panią Hadson. Jak zawsze podziękował za darmowy kawałek szarlotki, włożył swój ukochany kapelusz, po czym wyszedł na ulice, od razu wpadając na niewinnego przechodnia.

— Przepraszam pana bardzo, nie chciałem...

Zaczął, lecz ten mu przerwał:

— Spokojnie, mój drogi przyjacielu. Na szczęście to tylko ja, jednak byłbym niepocieszony, gdybyś swoimi igłami rozdarł moją ulubioną marynarkę. Dopiero wracam od krawca i nie chciałbym tak szybko ponownie odwiedzić Korneliusza.

Uśmiechnął się z uczuciem do Jerzego, pokazując listy, które trzymał między palcami. Brejw odwzajemnił uśmiech. To było miłe, wręcz zaskakująco uprzejme z jego strony.

William Klewer był wydrą, bardzo inteligentną i często kapryśną, jednak zdecydowanie okazał się nieocenionym przyjacielem oraz współlokatorem. Poznali się kilka lat temu, gdy Jerzy szukał mieszkania w Kardif, a jak lubił nazywać go Klewer, w Lesie Herbatą Płynącym. „Każdy tu pije herbatę, herbata wylewa się z każdej nory i dziupli. Nasza Tamiza musi być w pewnym stopniu herbatą” — powtarzał niejednokrotnie.

Jerzy pracował jako lekarz w małej klinice na południu od Kardif. Kiedy ją zamknęli, musiał znaleźć sobie nowe zajęcie i właśnie w tym celu udał się do miasta. Wcześniej skontaktował się ze swoim starym przyjacielem Michałem, który tego samego dnia, gdy Jerzy przybył do lasu, zapoznał go z Williamem. Brejw nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, lecz od samego początku wiedział, że spotkał postać niezwyczajną, wyjątkową. I się nie pomylił. William pomagał Szkockiemu Dziedzińcowi w rozwiązywaniu zagadek kryminalnych Kardif. Słynął w mieście ze swojego nieprzeciętnego umysłu oraz ciętego języka.

William był uzdolniony muzycznie, kochał sztukę, nie lubił sprzątać, za to lubił porządek. Wychodził rano popływać w Tamizie, wracał i chwytał swoimi błoniastymi palcami za skrzypce. Nie chodził do sklepu, rzadko polował. Unikał innych zwierząt, lecz kiedy zdarzało się, że znajdował się w towarzystwie, był urokliwym rozmówcą. Czasami milczał całymi dniami, w inne czytał książki, niekiedy wychodził na wiele godzin i wracał wieczorami. Jerzy doceniał go jednak nad życie, nawet jeśli przyjaciel sprawiał mu nieraz smutek swoim zachowaniem. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że był wspaniałym współlokatorem, partnerem oraz przyjacielem.

Wiele zwierząt zdziwiło się na ich duet, w tym rodzina Brejwa. Niecodziennym widokiem był jeż z wydrą pod ręką, ale Jerzy nie słuchał innych. Najważniejszy był jego kompan — William.

Więc kiedy zobaczył przyjaciela z listami, zdziwił się: podczas ich długiej znajomości tylko dwa razy pofatygował się na pocztę.

— Dziękuję, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Czy jest coś dla mnie?

— Jest. List od twojej rodziny. Oraz coś dla nas: sprawa. Wzywają nas do Dziedzińca. Nasz przyjaciel Gawin ma dla nas nową zagadkę! Czy to nie wspaniałe? Jutro o dziewiątej rano, przyjacielu, musimy wyjść, więc radzę ci się porządnie wyspać.

Wróciliśmy do domu. William rozsiadł się w swoim fotelu, ja zająłem swój. Otuliłem się kocem (w norze było dość chłodno nawet latem, a szczerze nie lubiłem zimna) i otworzyłem kopertę z listem.

 

_Drogi Jerzy,_

_mam nadzieję, że u ciebie jest wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Długo się nie odzywałeś. Wiesz, że wraz z ojcem denerwujemy się, gdy milczysz. Czy coś się stało? Jesteś zdrów? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Dobrze się odżywiasz i ciepło ubierasz? W tym waszym... mieszkaniu musi być bardzo zimno. Nigdy nie miałeś zbyt dobrej odporności. Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Twój współlokator..._

 

Jeż wywrócił oczami i spojrzał na przyjaciela pogrążonego w myślach. Pani Brejw nie lubiła Williama. Co jakiś czas pisała listy, które miały zachęcić Jerzego do powrotu do rodzinnego lasu. Oczywiście Jerzy dziękował matce za troskę, ale nie zgadzał się na jej prośbę. Matce nie podobały się ich relację, ta przyjaźń i wspólne zamieszkiwanie nory. „Tak nie wypada, wydra z jeżem. To śmieszne. Czy widziałeś, kiedyś taki związek? Wyprowadź się” — powtarzała często, za często. Jerzemu wydawało się to naprawdę mało istotne, jakim zwierzęciem był William, o ile był sobą.

 

_...jest chyba dość niebezpiecznym zwierzęciem. Wiesz, że czasami piszą o was w gazetach? Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że jest detektywem i ma kontakt z podejrzanymi osobnikami. To kolejny argument za tym, abyś wrócił do domu. Przemyśl to, Jerzy. Takie życie nie ma sensu. Wróć i znajdź sobie kogoś. Czas znaleźć żonę, miłą panią jeżyk._

_Masz pozdrowienia od ojca i Harriet._

_Twoja kochana matka_

 

— Przykro mi, że masz z mojego powodu same nieprzyjemności — odezwał się nagle.

— To nie...

— ...o mnie? Nie przeze mnie? Wiem, o czym dokładnie myślisz, Jerzy. Prosta dedukcja. Zanim zacząłeś czytać, uśmiechałeś się. Po kilku linijkach spojrzałeś na mnie ze smutkiem, wróciłeś do lektury, westchnąłeś, przetarłeś oczy, zamknąłeś list, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Nie zapytałeś od razu o sprawę, a obaj wiemy, jak bardzo lubisz zagadki. Zająłeś się rozmyślaniem nad listem od matki. Ponownie prosi cię o wyprowadzkę.

— Przed tobą nie można niczego ukryć. — Uśmiechnął się słabo. — W końcu się przyzwyczai. Bardzo lubię Kardif. Bardzo lubię tu mieszkać. I bardzo lubię ciebie. Nie mam dobrego powodu, żeby zostawić to mieszkanie i ciebie.

— Dziękuję ci. Smutne jeże to nie najlepsze jeże. Uśmiechnij się, przyjacielu.

Zrobił to. Trudno być w złym nastroju przy Williamie.

— Zostawmy tę sprawę i zajmijmy się czymś ważniejszym. Powiedz mi, w jakim celu wzywa nas Gawin?

— Jak pewnie wiesz, do miasta niedawno przywieziono  _Mona Lisicę_ z przyjaznego nam lasu — Luwru. Miała zostać u nas na tydzień, po czym podążyć dalej w świat. Jednak została skradziona.

— To niemożliwe! — krzyknął zaskoczony. — Ten obraz ma najlepszą ochronę. Kto byłby zdolny do tego?!

— Zapewne odpowiedź sama ci przyjdzie do głowy, poczekam. W każdym razie władza nie podała tej wiadomości do prasy. Chcą, żebym pomógł im w szukaniu cennego dzieła. Żebyśmy my pomogli.

— Oczywiście. Naturalnie. Williamie, czy masz na myśli Jeremiego?

— Doskonale, mój drogi. Tylko on byłby do tego zdolny. Mimo wszystko sprawa jest dość błaha i nie on odgrywa tu główną rolę. Jednakże tylko on ma wystarczające kontakty oraz jest na tyle inteligentny, aby wymyślić przebiegły plan.

— Jak na szczura przystało.

— Jak na szczura przystało — powtórzył. — Nie chciałby być jednak uprzedzony. Znam wiele szczurów i nie są tacy. Są mili, uprzejmi, zarabiają i żyją uczciwie. Jeremi Moran po prostu jest złym zwierzęciem.

— Tak, zgadzam się z tobą.

— Pozwól, że teraz pójdę nad rzekę trochę popływać. Wrócę na pewno późno.

— Miłej zabawy. Ostrzegam cię jednak, jeśli wrócisz do domu znowu z przemoczonym futrem, przysięgam, że wyrzucę cię za drzwi. Weź ze sobą chociaż ręcznik.

— Och, jak ty uwielbiasz narzekać. Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Wy jeże...

Uśmiechnął się ostatni raz i opuścił norę. Późno w nocy Jerzego obudziła muzyka skrzypiec. Szczęśliwy ponownie zapadł w sen.

 

***

 

— Więc jak się mają sprawy? Znaleźliście coś? — zapytał William, gdy pojawił się w tymczasowym gabinecie Gawina. Zajął jedną z niewielkich sal w muzeum. Mieściło się ono w starym dębie; w najstarszym drzewie w lesie.

Gawin był szynszylą. I to wyjątkową. Zwierzęta te zazwyczaj nie wybierają zawodów związanych z pracą fizyczną. Częściej zostają artystami, modelami lub aktorami ze względu swoje piękne oraz cenne futro. Nasz przyjaciel wolał jednak poświęcić swoje życie sprawiedliwości i jako pierwszy został policjantem-szynszylą. Niewielu wierzyło, że takie zwierzątko może objąć posadę inspektora policji w Kardif. Mimo przeciwności losu jemu się to udało. Był jawnym dowodem, że nie można nikogo oceniać po samym wyglądzie i pochodzeniu.

— Dzień dobry, Klewer, Brejw. — Kiwnął głową na przywitanie. — Cóż mam ci powiedzieć: nic. Po prostu pustka. Obraz był to jeszcze wieczorem. Rano ślad po nim zaginął. Wezwałem najlepszych i jak na razie nic.

— Och tak, najlepszych. W końcu tu jestem. Ale przecież jeszcze nie zbadałem miejsca zbrodni, więc nie jestem zdziwiony, że stoicie w miejscu.

Jerzy próbował ukryć swój śmiech. Brak skromności był jedną z cech Williama. Nie dało się jednak ukryć, że istotą był zadziwiająco spostrzegawczą i genialną.

— W takim razie zapraszam.

Przeszli do innej sali, mieszczącej się dwa piętra wyżej. Wyglądała normalnie. Jeden stół, na której leżała pusta rama skradzionego obrazu. Dwa krzesła, kilka pustych półek i to wszystko.

— Pomieszczenie było zamknięte na klucz. Ochrona siedziała przed drzwiami. Obaj zaklinają się, że nie usnęli, a w nocy nikt nie wchodził. Są też godni zaufania, nie oni dokonali przestępstwa. Wygląda na to, że to sprawka ducha — zażartował ze smutkiem.

— Zobaczmy więc...

Jerzy wraz z Gawinem stanęli przy drzwiach, pozwalając rozejrzeć się Williamowi. Już nieraz wydra zaskoczyła Brejwa i tym razem jeż miał przeczycie, że przyjaciel go nie zawiedzie.

Po dziesięciu minutach William krzyknął ciche „Aha!” i odwrócił się do obserwatorów.

— Co z oknami?

— Naturalnie były zamknięte.

— Ale nie zaryglowaliście ich, prawda? Tak właśnie myślałem. To prawie perfekcyjnie wykonana robota wiewiórki. Dostała się tutaj przez okno. Spójrzcie na zamek. Jest podrapany pazurkami. Zostawiły charakterystyczny ślad. Podobnie jest z wewnętrzną częścią ramy obrazu. Przy niej znalazłem także kilka włosów sierści. Jak możecie wiedzieć, napisałem pracę o różnych rodzajach sierści. Ta bez wątpienia należy do wiewiórki pospolitej. Z takimi umiejętnościami spokojnie mogła wyskoczyć przez okno na drzewo obok nawet z takiej odległości. Zdolne zwierzę sobie poradzi. Szukamy więc wiewiórki w średnim wieku, samiec, więc właściwie wiewióra o dłuższych, zaniedbanych pazurach. Wysportowany i raczej... pełen gracji, jeśli tak to mogę ująć. Musiał być bardzo cicho.

— To wspaniałe! Niesamowite! — pochwalił jeż przyjaciela.

— Bez głębszej analizy — odpowiedział William, lecz Jerzy dostrzegł szczęście w ciemnych oczach wydry.

— A myślałem, że niczego nie ma.

— Zawsze jest, drogi Gawinie. Nie ma zbrodni idealnej. Wystarczy tylko dobry wzrok i otwarty umysł. Skierowałbym się teraz na stragan. Jeśli ktoś coś wie o obrazie, to na pewno tam się czegoś dowiemy od odpowiednich osobników. Dodatkowo wydaje mi się, że to najlepsze miejsce do wymiany obrazu.

— Wymiany?

— Na pieniądze, oczywiście.  _Mona Lisica_  jest zbyt znana i cenna, nikt nie ogłosi jej sprzedaży otwarcie. Trzeba to zrobić po cichu. Ktoś musiał zlecić wiewiórowi kradzież. Stawiałabym na Jeremiego Morana, który wcześniej znalazł majętnego kupca. Pamiętajcie, że ukrycie czegoś na widoku jest najlepszym wyjściem. Stragan jest najtłoczniejszym miejsce w Kardif. Tam dojdzie do wymiany. Może nawet dzisiaj. A jeśli nie, to zostaną nam właśnie plotki, a to także cenny trop.

— Williamie, jesteś nieoceniony! — Gawin aż się rozpromienił. — Twoja pomoc uratuje to dzieło sztuki!

— Nie wątpię. Spotkajmy się na miejscu. Weź ze sobą tylko kilku policjantów, niech wyglądają jak cywile. Dopóki nie dam znaku, niech nikt nie wypytuje o obraz. Może nam się poszczęści i jeszcze nie doszło do wymiany. Lub dojdzie do niej o wiele później. Jerzy! Chodźmy.

Jeż potruchtał za swoim przyjacielem.

 

***

 

— Rozpoznasz ich?

— Raczej tak. Czy policjanci są już na swoich pozycjach?

— Tak.

Zanim przybyli na stragan, Williamowi udało się wcześniej ułożyć plan. „Mam przeczucie, Jerzy, że do sprzedaży dojdzie dzisiaj. Intuicja gubi ludzi, ale dla nas zwierząt jest kolejnym zmysłem” — powiedział. Jeśli Jerzy miałby komuś ufać w tych sprawach, to tylko Williamowi.

Wydra rozstawiła policjantów w trzech najbardziej strategicznych miejscach straganu, a Gawin znalazł się na samym środku placu. William wraz z Jerzym wybrali miejsce w cieniu, by móc spokojnie obserwować wszystkie zwierzęta i wypatrywać podejrzane zachowania.

— Nawet doświadczonemu złoczyńcy trudno jest ukryć się w tłumie. Zawsze się czymś wyróżni. Coś będzie nie tak w stroju, mimika nie ta, dodatki... Wszystko jest istotne. Elementarne.

— Zdaję się na ciebie, Williamie.

— Nie pierwszy raz, prawda?

Uśmiechnął się ciepło i wrócił do rozglądania się.

— Jest już południe. Najtłoczniej. To wydarzy się niedługo, bądź czujny.

— Jako jeż niewiele mogą zrobić.

— Och, oboje wiemy, że to wierutne kłamstwo. Jeże mogą pokonać węża. Potraficie być drapieżni jak inni. Dlatego cię lubię.

— Tylko dlatego?

— Nie, ale to ważne.

Jerzy zaśmiał się cicho. Lubił być doceniany przez Williama.

— Cicho! — uciszył przyjaciela. — Mamy go! Czerwona marynarka, szare futro, średniej wielkości teczka w ręce. Odbiorcą będzie kruk, siedzący na ławce.

— Skąd wiesz, że to on?

— Znalazłem rudą sierść.

— A on ma szare.

— I niedokładnie przefarbowany ogon! Daj znać Gawinowi!

Wszystko potoczyło się dość szybko. Jerzy poinformował inspektora wcześniej umówionym znakiem, że przedstawienie się zaczęło. Wskazał podejrzanego, a policjanci ruszyli do akcji. Dwie jaskółki, zając i szynszyla rzucili się w stronę wiewióra, który zorientował się na czas, co się dzieje i zaczął uciekać. Rzeczywiście był wysportowany: skakał ze straganu na stragan, niszcząc swoimi silnymi skokami drewniane budki. Wymknął się pierwszej jaskółce, drugiej prawdopodobnie uszkodził skrzydło, zadrapując ją ostrymi pazurkami. Na szczęście zając złapał wiewióra za zdradziecki ogon, zanim ten zdążył skoczyć na drzewo. Gawin zajął się krukiem.

— Po raz kolejny miałeś rację, Williamie.

— Nie jesteś tym chyba zaskoczony.

— Nie, nie jestem.

— Wracajmy do domu. — Wsunął łapkę pod ramię jeża. — Zgłodniałem.

— A podejrzani i obraz?

— Jutro ich przesłuchajmy, nigdzie nam się nie śpieszy. I tak nie zdradzą swojego szefa. Jeremi przez długi jeszcze czas będzie urzędować w Kardif. I będzie chciał się na mnie zemścić. Chodźmy.

— Jak sobie życzysz, przyjacielu.

— Naprawdę cię lubię. Mój brat także cię lubi. Czy już ci o nim opowiadałem?

— Nie, nie wydaje mi się.

— Jest bardzo tolerancyjnym zwierzęciem i pracuje dla rządu...

I zanim doszliśmy do nory pod numerem dwieście dwadzieścia jeden, Jerzy dowiedział się kolejnej niesamowitej rzeczy o Williamie. I zapewne nie ostatniej.

To, co jest między nimi, jest tym, czym jest.

 


End file.
